


Daedalus Watched

by samsarapine



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendel knew there would come a time when warnings were useless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daedalus Watched

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[conrad/yuuri](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/conrad/yuuri), [fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [gwendal](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/gwendal), [kyou kara maou](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/kyou%20kara%20maou), [pg](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/pg)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Daedalus Watched", KKM, Gwendal; Conrad/Yuuri, PG**_  
**Title:** Daedalus Watched  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Gwendal; Conrad/Yuuri  
**Rating:** PG   
**Word Count:** ~1,100  
**Summary or description:** Gwendel knew there would come a time when warnings were useless...   
**Disclaimer:** Gwendal von Voltaire, Gunter von Christ and all associated characters from the Kyou Kara Maou universe are the property of Takabayashi Tomo. The author is making no profit from this story.   
**A/N:** This story was written as a thank you to [](http://moshesque.livejournal.com/profile)[**moshesque**](http://moshesque.livejournal.com/). She requested Conrad/Yuuri or Gwendal/Yuuri with the prompt "No Turning Back."

**Daedalus Watched**

 

Gwendal had never given much thought to having a younger brother who was half human, other than harbouring a vague wish that Celi had exercised enough discretion to have ensured that she wouldn't become pregnant when married to another species; the wish based more in personal distaste than in social bigotry.

But she hadn't and a child had been born and, once presented with the fact, Gwendal had done his best to ignore Conrad's heritage the vast majority of his life.

Now he had to confront it.

In the courtyard below, Conrad and Yuuri were engaged in sword training.

"They make an attractive pair."

Gwendal grunted. He hadn't heard Gunter enter the room, and he was dismayed that the Counselor had intruded now, just when Gwendal desired nothing but privacy. Gunter had the disturbing ability to read his thoughts, no matter the face that Gwendal presented to others. It unnerved him, sometimes even more so than Anissina's hair-brained ideas, because while she might endanger his life, at least she would never seek to open wide the doors to his secrets.

"I remember when Conrad came to the Academy," Gunter said, standing beside Gwendal and watching the two combatants in the courtyard below feint and slash. "He was a very angry young man."

Gwendal waited. It never took Gunter long to fill a silence.

"A very angry young man," Gunter repeated softly. "I hardly recognise him these days."

"Wisdom comes with maturity."

"I think that wisdom sometimes also comes with love." On the periphery of sight, Gwendal saw Gunter turn to him; he refused to meet Gunter's eyes, though he listened for his words. "I think Conrad understands that, don't you?"

Conrad's heart was his greatest weakness; following that heart had resulted in his greatest transgressions and betrayals. But he was Gwendal's brother, nonetheless. "In the Maou's world, I understand that marriages are usually based upon shared feelings, not strategic alliances."

"That's my understanding as well." Gunter turned back to the window and Gwendal relaxed infinitesimally. A movement at the edge of the courtyard caught his eye.

Wolfram.

His youngest brother had never been able to keep his emotions from playing across his face. Gwendal read hurt, confusion, a bit of anger – but mostly, he read a kind of lost resignation that gave him his answer. Wolfram faded into the shadows, and Gwendal caught a glimpse of blue before it disappeared.

"You'll need to talk to Wolfram." Gunter had noticed, too.

"Yes."

"We'll need to prepare the kingdom."

Gwendal ran his options through his head and came to a decision.

Gunter had deduced enough that he needed to know the rest. Perhaps – it was more than Gwendal could reasonably hope, he knew – but perhaps Gunter may be able to see another way out of the coming storm.

He turned from the window and crossed to his desk, picking up the intelligence review that he'd been reading when he'd first heard the ringing of swords. "Yozak reports that the southeastern province is home to a growing population of disaffected Mazoku who are strongly against the Maou's policy of treating with humans."

"How large?"

"Large enough." Gwendal put the report down. "They seem to have few leaders as of yet, however. At least, few leaders who appeal to all disaffected parties."

"That's only a matter of time."

Gwendel didn't bother to nod. "Conrad is popular," he said instead.

"He has helped many people. And he was a hero in the last war."

"A half-human hero."

"Yes." Gunter stepped away from the window and put a gentle hand on Gwendal's shoulder. "Who fought for the Mazoku. If we act now, we may be able to soften the shock the kingdom feels when Conrad is declared Yuuri Heika's consort and husband."

Gwendal shook his head. "In light of Yuuri's long-term and very public engagement to a full-blooded Mazoku, I fear the task will be too large."

"Do you fear civil war?"

"I fear the Maou," Gwendal said bluntly. "Do you believe he will condone his people feeling anything but joy for Conrad? If forced to defend his chosen mate, do you think the Maou would give any thought to his responsibilities as ruler?"

"I hadn't thought… perhaps if we explained to Heika—"

"Even if Yuuri realises the political implications of marrying a half-human, do you think he'll consider them important? And regardless of any other considerations, he'll invite human rulers from across the world to the wedding."

"Then we'll have to be content with keeping it from becoming a massacre."

_And what if the Maou proved to be the greatest danger? Could any but Conrad stand up to him? Yet if Conrad were attacked or – Shinou forbid – assassinated…_ Gwendal remained silent. Gunter didn't need to know of those fears. Not yet.

Gunter looked at him for another moment before turning back to the window. He sighed. "Is the status quo preferable? If things continue as they are, and Yuuri Heika marries Wolfram from some sense of obligation or fairness, would the political situation be any better?"

"It would be lessened."

"Ah."

Laughter rose from the courtyard. "No fair!"

"Swordplay often isn't fair, Heika."

"Call me 'Yuuri'!"

"Yuuri."

The love in Conrad's voice was so obvious that Gwendal was astonished that the Court wasn't already full of gossip. "If Wolfram married his majesty," he said abruptly, "it would destroy him."

"He loves Yuuri very much."

"As Yuuri's subject. Not as a lover or an equal. He holds the Maou in too much awe. Unfortunately, I think he's realised it. He won't accept pity from anyone, least of all from Yuuri."

"You're right, of course. It seems there are no good courses."

"We can only wait until we know for sure what to plan for."

Behind him, he heard Gunter gasp. "Gwendal!"

Gwendal crossed to the window and looked down.

Conrad had Yuuri in his arms, pressing a handkerchief to a small wound on Yuuri's hand. Even as Gwendal watched, Yuuri leaned closer and Conrad's head descended.

Their lips met.

Gwendal closed his eyes. His mother's heart had always been too big for the kingdom's good. Conrad took after her only too well in that regard. Yet he couldn't find it in his own heart to begrudge the consequences of either her love or Conrad's.

The waiting was over.

Gwendal crossed to the door and opened it. "Find Yozak and bring him here in an hour's time," he said to the soldier standing guard outside. Then, with a heavy heart, Gwendal tried to remember all of the places that Wolfram had been accustomed to hide when he was a child, and set out to find his youngest brother.

It was time that they talked.


End file.
